


Freeze

by Arithese



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold, Cuddling, F/M, Oblivious Teenagers, One Shot, Snow, Spitfire - Freeform, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: Wally and Artemis are caught in a snow storm.





	Freeze

27th December, 2010. 18:34

"For the record, I'm blaming you Baywatch" Artemis grimaces, pulling her arms tighter around her body. Wally's eyes widen at the comment, speeding up a little to walk next to his teammate.

"How is this my fault?!" He exclaims. "Last time I checked Batman gave us this assignment."

Artemis snorts. "I have to blame someone" She mumbles and Wally is about to make a remark on her bad one, but stops when he notices the blue colour on her lips, and how exposed she actually was. Her thin costume, which only covered so much of her skin. Wally speeds up a bit, despite his stomach and body complaining at the use of his powers.

"You okay?" He softly asks, struggling to keep up in the snow, and Artemis was having the same problem.

"Stupid plane, stupid Batman" She grumbles in response, a shiver wracking through her body. Wally laughs weakly at the complaints but stops when Artemis shivers again.

"I think we need to find some shelter, the snow is getting heavier" Wally responds, wishing he'd have at least a jacket or something that he could give to Artemis right now. It was clear that she was clearly cold, far too cold for his liking. She was still human after all, despite the fact that she was an ass-kicking superhero.

Artemis nods reluctantly and unconsciously inches a bit closer to Wally. "I think that's a good place to start" She says, pointing at the rock formation that was slowly appearing in the distance, almost impossible to see when they were still considerably far away, and when the falling snow kept getting denser.

Wally noticed he was slowly getting cold as well so he followed Artemis' example, making sure he stayed as close to Artemis as possible so they wouldn't lose each other in the thick snowfall.

"No but seriously, what was that all a-about?" Artemis exclaims, shivering slightly in her sentence, which only made Wally worry more for her. They've had enough cases like this to know their limits. Problem was that Wally was only part human, and mostly a speedster. And figuring speedsters moved faster, they also created more warmth.

And to put more gasoline on the fire, he was also able to fight off any sickness faster. Faster than Artemis could, almost to the point that no sickness could be a danger to him, if watched carefully of course. He could still get sick after all, just less likely to actually do so.

"The plane crashed and exploded" Wally replies sarcastically and Artemis rolls her eyes next to him.

"Thanks g-genius, I hadn't noticed" Again Wally could hear the shiver in her voice, and in return Artemis turns her head from the ginger. "You think they're looking?"

"You kidding? Probably the moment they lost contact. It won't be long hopefully"

"If you hadn't noticed Baywatch, we gave our coordinates like 10 minutes before we crashed, in a plane that goes 600 miles an hour. The radius in which we could be is huge. And we all know how your speed is useless out there" At this Wally grimaces slightly, knowing what Artemis was referring to. Sure he was still faster than Artemis, but even a human couldn't run as fast on the thick snow.

And considering they gave coordinated 10 minutes before they crashed, and the plane covers about 10 miles (16 kilometres) a minute…. Well, like Artemis said. The radius in which they could be was huge.

Wally grunts as an response. "I'm not liking the odds" He complaints as they reach the first rocks, sparking a bit of hope again.

"I think I see a cave of some sorts" Wally continues, pointing at a hollow piece in the mountain. The ginger reaches for the blonde, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the cave. And for once, Artemis would later blame it on the cold, she lets him.

"Cosy" Wally grins as they enter the cave. It was a tight fit, and they had to walk over a pretty steep part but eventually they were at the back of the cave and pretty shielded from the storm. And they could sit against the steep wall to get comfortable.

If only they could get away from the unbearable cold.

Artemis curls on her herself, wrapping her arms around her knees and shivering violently. Wally watches her closely, feeling cold creep up on him as well. And with the minimum clothing they both had, they wouldn't be able to be out here for too long.

They sit still for a while, Wally carefully watching Artemis. It lasted for what felt like hours, but Wally knew it could hardly be 30 minutes. Artemis' lips kept getting bluer and the shivering kept increasing, and even Wally was starting to shiver slightly.

"What are you doing?!" Artemis half-heartedly yells as Wally makes his way over to Artemis, sitting next to her.

"Just trust me on this okay?" He says, trying to wrap his arms around Artemis but she recoils.

"No freaking way, we're not cuddling"

"Then don't call it cuddling, call it surviving okay?" Wally snaps, surprising Artemis slightly with his anger. "You're cold, I'm getting cold as well and this way we'll stay warm. Hopefully till the league or the team manages to find us, or if the comms start working again"

"Fuck off" Artemis snorts.

"Don't be stupid, you're freezing and you know it. No hugging, no cuddling, just to stay warm" Wally retorts and reluctantly Artemis allows Wally to wrap his arms around him. Artemis tenses slightly but as her body warms up slightly she can feel herself relaxing.

Until..

"What are you doing?" She exclaims, almost untangling herself from the 'hug', if it weren't for Wally preventing her from doing so.

"Vibrating against you to create warmth, now shush" Wally jokes slightly. Artemis tenses at the comment until a grin appears on her blue lips.

"A human vibrator, nice" Artemis smirks. Wally's eyes widen with embarrassment at the comment.

"Artemis!" Wally exclaims, flushing red.

"I'm joking, now shut up or I will slap you" Wally clamps his mouth shut, deciding it'd be better to shut up instead of talking, or trying to redeem himself. Because they both knew that there was no way Artemis was going to let this one go.

They stayed like this for minutes, time dragging by without either of them saying something. Slowly however the vibrations that Wally created slowed down a bit, and Artemis was slowly growing colder with every second. Until his vibrations completely ceased.

"Why'd you stop?" it was only then that Artemis really noticed that Wally was panting next to her, his face flushed from pretty much most of his colour.

"Running… low on.. fuel" He pants, a shiver wracking through him as he speaks. "S-sorry" He says breathlessly.

Artemis snorts. "You're an idiot"

But still, she couldn't deny that she was starting to get worried. She knew the danger of a speedster being hungry. It was one of the things she had been lectured about when she joined the team. Their weaknesses, and things to pay attention to. M'gann and Kaldur couldn't be near fire, and Kaldur couldn't dehydrate like in the desert.

Robin was as dangerous as Batman, and could probably take all of them out being the most experienced, but he was still human, and could easily get hurt. Superboy's weakness was like Superman's, kryptonite. And Wally had his metabolism. Which was the reason he always ate that much. The whole team obviously knew this, despite all the jokes they made about it.

Kid Mouth, Kid stomach. And so on.

And they knew the dangers of him getting hungry.

"So I've been told" Wally grins weakly and Artemis rolls her eyes at the comment, instead wrapping her arms around Wally in the process, pulling him closer.

"What are you-" Wally cuts himself off, finding himself in the arms of Artemis. "That's not how it works Arty, I'm the man here"

"First of all, you wish Baywatch, second of all, that's sexist." Artemis says. "Now shut up and admit defeat"

At this Wally smirks slightly. "I don't think so" He says, still slightly out of breath and untangles himself from Artemis, proceeding them to wrap around Artemis again but the blonde archer blocks his attempt, smirking at him while Wally makes an 'o' shape with his mouth until a knowing smirk appeared on his face as well.

Silently accepting the challenge they wrestled for dominance for a bit until Artemis finally admitted defeat as she started to feel breathless, and her muscles weakening from the combined cold, hunger and exhaustion.

Wally seemed to have the same problem as he slumped against the archer, arms wrapped tightly around her.

"They better get here fast" Artemis mumbles after a few minutes, the bit of adrenaline leaving her body, making her shiver from the cold again. Wally closed his eyes, trying to vibrate his molecules to warm up the archer but he was running on empty and the only reaction he got were a few seconds and a growl resonating from his stomach afterwards.

"Don't overdo it Baywatch" Artemis snorts and Wally snickers slightly, stopping fully and instead tightening his arms around the blonde archer. "You're enjoying this are you?"

Instead of answer Wally just grinned like a madman and Artemis rolls her eyes in an annoyed manner.

"I will end you after this"

"You have to catch me first" Wally grins back and Artemis snorts as a response but remains silent afterwards.

"Artemis! Wally!" A voice suddenly echoed through their minds and the two teens looked at each other knowingly.

"We're here M'gann" Artemis responds, a small smile on her face at the voice of her friend, which only meant that they were close to finding them.

"Oh we were so worried, we're close right now. Hold on, I will link up the rest of the group"

"Kid?" Came the worried voice of the Flash the second after M'gann linked them all up. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm okay Flash, just cold and hungry" Wally replies and looks Artemis directly in her eyes. "Thanks for surviving" He says with a grin before slowly, reluctantly, untangling himself from the blonde archer, who in turn rolls her eyes at his choice of words.

"Then don't call it cuddling, call it surviving okay?" She still remember the anger in his voice, recognising the worry as well, and almost slaps Wally for bringing it up again.

Not even a full minute after M'gann had contacted them Flash came speeding through the cave, not wasting any time to wrap his arms around both of the teens. They both groaned in protest as they were tightly pressed against Barry's body but relaxed slightly in the hug.

"Thank god you're alright" Barry says before releasing the two teens. "You're both freezing, GUYS" Flash screamed, rubbing his arms against the two teens to create friction. Not long after Flash entered the cave, M'gann flew in as well. Followed by Green Arrow and Superboy. Artemis was confused for a second, how had Flash been so close to the rest with his speed?

Until she remembered how much Wally had struggled as well in the snow, not even close to his normal speed.

"Artemis, Wally" Green Arrow calls out, running over to the teens as well.

"We're okay!" Artemis hurriedly calls out, hands up defensively, but it didn't stop Ollie from wrapping his arms around both teens as well. Though the hug was less of a bear-hug, for which both were grateful, and didn't last as long.

"Here, put these on" Ollie continued as he released the teens and pushed two jackets into their hands. The teens gratefully accepted the two jackets and put them on, wrapping themselves tightly in them.

"The bioship is just outside, and the rest knows we found you guys, they're heading to the cave as well" Flash says, handing a candy bar to his nephew, who took it gratefully and ate it under 3 seconds.

"Let's go"

YJ

"Shit it's cold" Artemis cursed, wrapping the blanket tightly around her.

"You okay Artemis?" M'gann whispers, worriedly looking over at her friend.

"I'm .." Artemis stops herself, sneezing two times before groaning in complain. "I'm fine" She crumbles, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms, and the warm blanket, around herself.

"Shall I make something for you to eat? You haven't eaten in a long time" M'gann opts and Artemis looks at her with a grateful smile.

"Thanks M'gann"

"You too Wally?" M'gann asks as she passes Wally on her way to the kitchen, who looks at her in confusion. "I'm making food for Artemis, you want too?"

"I'm hurt you even ask" He grins and M'gann beams at the comment. "Thanks sugar" He winks before speeding towards the living area where Artemis was seated. He grinned and stopped behind Artemis.

"You still cold?" He asks and Artemis grumpily nods. The speedster grins, leaning forwards so his mouth was next to Artemis' ear. "I can vibrate against you again"

"Aw gross!" Artemis exclaims, throwing a pillow at the ginger full-force, but the speedster just barks out a laugh as he easily dodges it. Artemis glares slightly and Wally simply jumps over the couch, sitting down next to her.

"But seriously, you okay?" Wally asks, looking over at the still shivering form of the blonde archer with a dead serious, and worried expression. Before Wally could even progress what was happening a pillow connected with face, surprisingly hard.

"Doing just fine" Artemis says with a hint of laughter in her voice. Wally gapes at her.

"Oh I see how it is then."

With that he threw the pillow at Artemis as well, who didn't succeed at dodging it either.

"So, you up for a game?" Artemis asks laughing, throwing a controller at wally, who this time caught it in time.

"Prepare to get your butt kicked Arty"

YJ

"1 month, tops" Zatanna grins, looking at the two teens laughing on the couch.

"You kidding?" Robin exclaims in a hushed tone. "I give them a week" He snickers.

"Oh you're on bird-boy" Zatanna says, extending her hand for Robin to shake it. Robin cackles, accepting Zatanna's hand, and the bet at the same time. After the handshake Zatanna leaves the room, leaving Wally and Artemis, and Robin, in their privacy.

Robin shakes his head slightly, looking at the two teens.

"Just kiss already, it's painfully obvious" He mutters with a smirk on his face before walking away as well.

But not without taking a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely happy about this one, but alas. What did you guys think of it? Please let me know, feed the hungry author and get internet cookies! :D


End file.
